One Last breath
by monkeygirl77
Summary: It started as a pain in his knees and turned into something more. Something worse. Doctors keep saying he won't make it till Christmas and all Alan wants is to see his family one last time. Before he takes his last breath. Will he get his final wish or will he be forgotten until his end.


So this is one of those fics where Alan is pretty much abandoned by his family and they come to their senses too late. Warning this won't be a happy ending for the Tracy Family.

* * *

><p>At first Alan had thought nothing of it. He ran track and was on the soccer team, of course his legs would get sore every now and then. The swelling he expected just as much as the pain so he though nothing of it. It would pas and he'd be really to play again in no time. He had started to limp, which he passed off as simply sore muscles. He grit his teeth and continued running like he always did.<p>

Jimmy, one of the Juniors in front of him, heard a yell and a thud. The older boy slowed down to look behind him. He stopped completely and turned around when he saw Alan on the ground clutching at his knee's. He heard yelling from what must have been the coaches as they approached. Alan had tears falling down his face as he clutched at his swollen knee's, they hurt more than they ever had. He was vaguely aware of the coaches and another runner on the team helping him off the ground and to the benches. Jimmy got him a water bottle as the coaches examined his legs. There wasn't any bruises or puncture wounds, yet they hurt like they were going to fall off any moment. Alan looked up at the concerned faces of the coaches and they motioned for the paramedics to take him to the hospital. They had asked Jimmy to go with them until one of the coaches arrived or his parent or guardian, as it was mandatory to contact home should a child have to be taken to the hospital. As he was carried away Alan saw one of the coaches on the phone, he doubted anyone would care. He was simply the spare after the perfect four. The mistake baby.

Alan sat in silence as they drove with sirens blaring. All his focus was on the throbbing pain in his swollen knees. He heard questions being asked, are you in pain?, do you feel sick?, Blah blah blah. He held onto Jimmy's hand as they drove. He knew Jimmy. They weren't best friends but they were close enough to offer comfort when one needed it, and now Alan needed it cause well he hurt, hurt bad. They arrived in the emergency parking about a half an hour later.

The doctors met them outside, with a bed table thing. They took Alan from the back of the ambulance and placed him on the bed before running him inside. He was numbly aware as they checked him over, took blood, asked questions, did what doctors normally did. he sat in a white room and waited, alone like always, waited for the nurses or doctors to return. They had taken his blood a few times and someone came in and whispered in one of the other doctors ears and they ran out together. They had looked worried. The door creaked open and a doctor slowly walked in with some forms in one hand and a file in another.

"Mr. Tracy we have your test results."

Alan looked up at him, he didn't like the tone the doctor was using, it reminded him of the tone Virgil used when he was about to tell them something bad. He nodded and the older man sighed before placing the items he carried on the counter and sat on the wheeled chair in front of him.

"Son your test results came back positive for Osteosarcoma. Son that means that you have a cancer in your bones. Now we can get you on a chemo treatment with some signed pages and we can start as soon as they are."

Alan was in a frozen state of mind. He had was going to die. He was so young, he wasn't ready to die. The doctor, a young brunette about 39 or 40 years of age looked at him sympathetically. He placed a hand on Alan's arm.

"I-Is there a cure?"

The doctor looked down for a moment before looking him in the eye again, "I'm sorry son. There is no cure just yet."

"How long?"

"Pardon?"

"How long do I have, tell me it straight doc, I can handle it"

"Son I don't know... (Alan gave him a pleading look) A couple of months, half a year at most."

Alan nodded slightly, this was still so much, too much for him to take in. He was dying. He asked the doctor about the forms and if he was allowed to sign them for treatment. Once he signed for himself they helped him into a wheelchair and out into the hall to get him a room and a gown. Jimmy saw him, as did coach Ross coming down the hall. Jimmy stayed in his seat, his eyes wide in realization of the situation. He must have heard when they told coach Ross. The nurse pushing him stopped so he could say bye or something, Alan didn't really say anything cause he was still digesting what he had been told not only five minutes ago. Coach Ross said they'd come visit, and bring his group of friends, then left with Jimmy. Alan couldn't blame the man because well he knew he couldn't stay all night he had a job and a family, he wasn't his family. He sat in silence again as the nurse pushed him towards the room that would become his for the next last months of his life.

He helped him change out of his running uniform and into the pale blue gown set out for him. The man, Jackson or just call me Jack, helped him into the bed and showed him how to use the TV remote. Alan couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face, the man was trying to distract him and Alan for the first time in his life let it work. Jackson became a regular in his room as the days progressed. Alan got weaker, but with the meds they had pumping in him he barely felt the pain. He had started chemo about two days ago and he was starting to feel the effects but like always, didn't let that stop him from living his life. Currently Jack was sitting on the opposite side of his bed and they were playing a card game, go fish or war, something a long those lines.

"So have you tried to call your dad yet?"

"No he wouldn't care anyway."

Jack paused and looked up at him, he felt the eyes on him, but he ignored it and continue to shuffle through his deck until Jack's larger hand stopped him and he was forced to look up.

"They have a right to know Al. How can you say they won't care if you don't tell them?" Jack paused and checked his watch, "OK squirt I'm gonna go get your breakfast, no cheating I know exactly what I have in my deck over here, try to at least give him a call ok"

Alan nodded at him slowly and Jack ruffled his hair before walking out. His gaze turned to the phone on the shelf and his mind was in debate on whether he should call or not. He had told Jack he would try and he wasn't one to break his word so he leaned over and picked up the phone. He would call dad first. He dialed the office number, not caring if it was for emergencies or not, I mean he was dying that counted right. It rang about three times before the familiar voice answered.

"International Rescue"

"D-Dad. dad I need your help. I'm in some trouble dad, I'm in deep. I'm scared and I don't know what to do and I don't want to be al-"

"Alan? What are you doing calling this number its for emergencies only. We don't have time to deal with your childish moments ok. You got yourself in trouble now you can deal with the consequences. Your not a baby anymore your 16 deal with it yourself. And don't call this number again you hear me"

The phone made a smacking sound as his dad thrust it back in the holder. He sighed, of course his dad wouldn't care didn't he say he wouldn't? Alan thought for a moment and dialed another number.

"Scott Tracy"

"Sc-Scotty please I need you here.. I can't do this alone and I need your help"

There was silence on the other line and Alan was sure that Scott had hung up.

"Alan dad just told me what you did. Look don't call that phone unless it's an emergency ok, whatever trouble you've gotten yourself into this time isn't an emergency is it? No it's not and just now somebody could have been trying to call for help and couldn't because you were being selfish and acting like a baby"

"Sc-Scotty ple-"

"Look I got to go ok. I'll see you when you come home for Christmas"

Alan held back tears as Scott hung up and he listened to the dial tone again. He could try another number. Was he really asking too much, I mean Scott had a point didn't he? Maybe this didn't count as an emergency. Made he was being selfish. Those thoughts didn't stop him as he called the next number.

"Virgil Tracy here, Sorry I couldn't come to the phone but you know what to do. I'll try and get back to ya as soon as possible"

"H-hey Virg. It's me Alan, I don't know what they have told you. But I need your help. I never got a chance to tell the others but I'm in the hospital and I'm scared and I need your help. I don't know if I can fight this alone and the chem..."

The time ran out in the message and he could feel tears start running down his face. One more number, he'd try one more time and if he got no answer he'd let it go.

"Hello?"

"Johnny please don't hang up please!"

"Al whats wrong?"

Even though he was the only one who actually asked him anything and not simply yelled or didn't answer he could still hear the exasperated tone in his blonde brothers voice. He didn't care, they didn't care.

"I'm in the hos-"

"Listen Sprout I got to go, I'll see you around Christmas ok"

Alan let the tears fall this time as he hung the phone up and placed it back on the nightstand desk thing. His head snapped up when he heard a tray being put on the table, Jack had returned and moved the table out of his way as he wrapped his arms around the crying teen in the bed.

"I'm so sorry kiddo. That's not what family's supposed to do, that was wrong. I'm sorry I couldn't help but listen in, I know I shouldn't have."

Alan didn't say anything, he simply gripped onto the mans shirt as best he could. He was vaguely aware of Jack sitting next to him and pulling him into his side. Alan didn't mind, he buried his face into the mans chest and cried his eyes out until he exhausted himself. Jack stayed though, right there beside him and petting his hair as he calmed down.

"Do-Does it make me selfish Jack?"

"Does what make you selfish Allie?"

That nickname made him sniffle. Alan couldn't respond, he simply laid there as gravity pulled at his eyelids.

* * *

><p>A week after Alan started Chemotherapy he started to show side effects. He got tired a lot more, and he had more headaches than he used to. Jack had told him about the importance of keeping his energy up and trying to not sleep all the time even if he really wanted to. They went on walks, or in Alan's case Limps, almost every morning. He started taking treatments twice a week, Mondays and Fridays, they usually gave it a day after his treatment before trying to do any walking. Sometimes when they were walking Jack would purposely 'stub his toe' or almost 'trip over something' to get him to laugh about it.<p>

Him and Jack had gotten closer since his first few day's here. He had told him one night, after his treatment that afternoon, in a drowsy type state about his family and the Thunderbird's and everything. Jack had told him the day after when he was more aware and promised that it was secret that would stay between them. He had learned some things about Jack as well. His parent both passed away when he was 26, he was 32 now. He was a retired soldier, decided he liked helping people and after ha got out of the military he went to med school and became an RN. He had a little brother named Sam, he was in the Navy but should be coming home on leave in a few days time. Jack told him about telling Sam about him and how Sam wanted to meet him. Alan nodded excitedly, tiredly, but excited none the less.

Alan often went down to the kids ward, pediatrics or something, he wasn't sure what it was called. He played with the kids and read to them and wait for Jack to come help him back if he got too tired to d it by himself. Alan was an athlete, he was strong, he was a Tracy, so even though he was getting weaker and weaker he till tried to meet up with the other kids his age and in pediatrics each day. Some days when he wasn't strong enough to do it some of the little tykes would come visit him and bring him pictures, he officially had a wall covered in drawings about half way down to the floor. He liked the company, even though he had Jack most of the time, the guy still had days off and things to do at home and Alan didn't want to stop him from living his life either. Jack came to visit him during his days off sometimes, brought a cupcake or stuffed animal, sometimes a card was all he could get at the gift shop. Alan cherished them all. His family, real family, hadn't called him back, they probably didn't even know he was in the hospital. Which didn't come as a surprise to him, not one bit.

It was a Friday now, he was feeling really great considering. Pain nowhere to be found probably because of the new dose of pain killers they had him on but hey he wasn't going to complain. It was also the day Alan got his first visitor from the outside world, it was Jack's day off so Tami came in to announce he had visitors and stepped aside to let Jack and another dude walk in. Alan looked at them curiously and waved when Tami left. Jack greeted him like always, a hair ruffle that Alan would glare at him for and a smirk or amusement when the tiny blonde glared at him.

"Allie I'd like you to meet my younger brother Sam, Sam this is Alan"

Sam and him hit it off. Sam said he was a fighter cause he was doing this and beating the crap out of the stupid disease. They talked for a bit until Alan got comfortable around the dude and was able to act like himself. They brought a bunch of movies and they watched them until Lunch came. A ham and cheese sandwich with fruit and chocolate milk, and peas. Alan hated peas, always had and always will. He was pretty sure Jack knew that and that's why the guys in the kitchen made them for him. One of the rules Jack had set up was that he could only have one glass of chocolate milk until he ate his entire plate. Alan didn't eat a lot when he wasn't sick, but since chemo had become a thing for him he didn't eat at all, or at least tried not to anyways Jack was pretty good at getting him to eat, darn chocolate milk addiction.

"Come on Allie just eat the peas!"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"NO!"

Alan, in a fit of childishness, pushed his tray away with the foul food on it and turned away crossing his arms over his chest in a pouty manner. He heard Sam whisper something to Jack and Jack agree with what he said. Jack tickled his foot which caused him to laugh and Sam shoved a spoon full of peas into his mouth. He was going to spit them out but got a look that dared him to do it and he chewed them glaring at his friends the entire time. Two more times with their process and his peas were gone and they went back to watching their movies. Alan fell asleep on Sam's shoulder around half way through the fifth one.

* * *

><p>A month had passed since this all started. Alan was tired on most days now, but he still went for walks when he could. His hair started to fall out about two weeks ago. He had it all shaved off because of the blotches and bald spots. Jack had gotten him this goofy hat that had a puppy and floppy ears on top. He didn't really eat a lot anymore, stuck to soups and milk and shakes and stuff. he lost feeling in his feet and hands a lot and caused him to drop cups so Jack had to help him drink and eat sometimes.<p>

It was weird but Jack helped him bath and stuff, said if he was going to be sleeping he could do it smelling good so they knew it wasn't the stench knocking him out. Alan laughed the best he could. Jack read to him when he was awake but couldn't do anything, he was just to tired.

He got nosebleeds a lot and sometimes they couldn't turn the lights on because it hurt his head too much. Alan wished deep down he had his family here, Jack was great and like another older bother, but it was different. He at least wanted to know his family cared enough to see him before he died. Sometimes it got really bad and he couldn't eat by himself, his hands shook really bad and he spilled it more often than not. He couldn't go on walks his legs wouldn't support him anymore, most of the time he couldn't go to the bathroom and back he had to have Jack carry him back to his bed. Which really sucked cause he started to get really bad diarrhea, they had to put him on a drip to avoid him getting to dehydrated.

He still got cards and pictures from the kids in pediatrics and around his hall, he asked Jack to thank them for him. A little over a week ago the doctor had asked to talk to Jack in the hall, they weren't good at whispering and since Jack liked to leave Alan's door open (Alan had asked him too) he heard every word they said. He was getting worse, probably wouldn't make it to Christmas. His cancer was spreading and they couldn't stop it fast enough. Jack had come back in quieter than usual and simply climbed up next to him until he fell asleep.

What he didn't know was after he did fall asleep Jack left for a while, he cried for a long time in one of the nurse lounges, he'd called Sam, who had gotten redeployed about two days earlier and told him of Alan's condition. They cried together, the guy they had started to see as their younger brother was going to die. It wouldn't be for another hour until Alan felt the familiar warmth return to his side.

* * *

><p>Another month passed, four days till Christmas and Alan could barely open his eyes for longer than an hour. His condition had worsened and he couldn't do anything by himself anymore, he just wasn't strong enough. He knew that Wharton's had let out for Christmas break about a day ago. He was supposed to be home by now, but he doubted that his family would notice. To be honest he had given up on them coming before his time came. Which was drawing closer, he could feel it. they had to put a catheter in him because he wasn't strong enough to get up to go to the bathroom anymore.<p>

Jack had just walked into Alan's room to replace the flowers the little girl in 458 had given to the blonde. A bouquet of Bittersweets, balms, Bluebells, Red Carnations, Crocus, Date-Plums, Delphinium, Edelweiss, Euphobia, Eucalyptus, Iris, and Snapdragons. It was large and colorful, she had explained what each flower meant but come on he wasn't going to remember all that, he did however remember how they had fit Alan's person quite nicely. He had just thrown the old flowers away when the phone nest to the blondes bed rang. He ran over to answer it before the kid could wake up, he should get all the rest he could, now more than ever.

"Hello?"

"Allan Shepard Tracy why aren't you home yet? You were supposed to be here a day ago and since you weren't we had to put international rescue on hold to come and get you only to be told you're not at school anymore, you're at the hospital! Why can't you simply stop being selfish and attention seeking and grow up? You sixteen not five! When we get there you are leaving and we are going back to the island and you are grounded young man! Grounded! They should have kept you at school, to deal with your injury there that you got from your own clumsiness and stupidity! Well do you have anything to say for yourself young man?"

If Jack could reach through the phone and punch this man he could have. His son was in the hospital dying and he didn't even know. Didn't even bother to find out why he was there he simply assumed it was because he had done something stupid and selfish.

"Sir?"

"...Who is this? Where's Alan? What's he done?"

"Sir my names Jack Bowers. Excuse me when I ask what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me"

"Sir do you even know why Alan is here?"

"He did something stupid and injured himself, I'm his father of course I know"

"Mr. Tracy, you have no idea.. Alan isn't here cause he injured himself. He hasn't done anything but fight for his life for the last few months alone, without his family here as support. Right now he is sleeping in his bed, all he really can do now"

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Sir your son is dying"

There was silence on the other end and then a click. Jack was surprised, Mr. Tracy had just found out his son was dying and hung up on him. What had this boy done to deserve that. This boy who fought a strong and brave fight against an enemy who he knew would take him life one day. And he had to do it all alone, without any of his real family. Jack put the phone back on the bed, rubbed a hand from the puppy hat down to the base of Alan's neck,placed a kiss on his forehead, and walked out to get his dose of morning meds ready.

Jack was leaning against the main desk talking to the nurse behind it, Tami, when she wasn't with Alan she worked at the desk. The door opened and a group ran in. A man and four boys, men, oh well they were still boys to Jack. The man looked like Alan, a lot like Alan. He ran to the desk and just about made Jack drop Alan's medicine.

"Alan Tracy"

Tami's eyes narrowed and Jack gave her a look, not here not now. She nodded in agreement and simply stuck to glaring at the group.

"Oh now you care? 624. Dow that hall... You know what this is Jack, he's Alan's nurse he can take you"

Tami got up from her seat and walked out, simply walked away from the group. They looked confused as to why but Jack understood. She didn't want to do anything brash. Jack turned around to face them, shook his head sadly at the family and lead them down the halls. He came to a stop outside Alan's door and turned around to face them. He simply stared at them a moment, sizing them up or pitying them nobody was sure.

"Before you enter his room I am supposed to warn you of certain things. First, don't turn the lights on or if they are on up. Second, he is hanging by a thread ok. You have missed it, every single day. I was the one who had to hold him as he cried, threw up, and couldn't sleep. When he couldn't use the bathroom by himself it was a nurse who had to take him and help him. When he couldn't eat by himself somebody else had to feed him until he couldn't hold food down anymore. Guys we'll be lucky if the kid makes it through the night. The fight has cost him, but he didn't give it up, but its winning now and he can't hold on much longer. He doesn't say it but the only reason he's held on this long is because he didn't want to die without saying goodbye, you weren't there when he needed you most but make this count. It could be the last time either of you see each other"

With that being said Jack opened the door quietly. The small lamp by the bed still on from when he left. He left them alone after the last of them, a blonde like Alan had been, walked in. Jack had already said goodbye earlier. What he didn't tell them was that Alan was in fact going to die. It was only a matter of when now, but he wouldn't survive the night or at least that's what the doctors said.

Jeff and the others heard the door close, but they didn't look. Their eyes were locked on the figure in the bed. His blonde locks were gone and in their place was a goofy puppy hat. His eyes were shaded blue and purple, standing out against his pale face. He had machines sitting around the room, no doubt at one point hooked up to him but now he just had oxygen tubes in his nose and a heart monitor. Jeff took in a choked breath as did the other people Alan had tried to call and tell. They slowly walked closer unsure of what to do. Virgil looked at his records and doctors notes.

"Guys he has cancer. Seems like it started around... Around a few months ago... When he called it wasn't.. He tried to tell us and we ignored him"

"D-addy? Sc-otty?"

They turned at the weak voice in the bed. In a matter of seconds they were surrounding him, holding is hands.

"We're here baby we're here"

Alan took in a breath and then he was silent, they were scared they had lost him until he took another weak breath.

"I should hate you... But I don't... I love you even if you don't love me.. I got to go now daddy.. Mom's waiting and I don't want to keep her waiting... Thanks for coming for me... You made my last wish come true..."

Alan took a final breath and for the first time in a very long time the Tracy family wept. They had missed the last few months of their youngest's life because they were the selfish ones, they were the ignorant ones.

* * *

><p>A week later the Tracy's and Jack and Sam and half of Wharton's stood in a cemetery as they lowered the coffin into the ground.<p>

_Alan Shepard Tracy_

_A fighter among children_

_Brother, son, and friend_

_1996-2012_

As they left they couldn't help but think that maybe this was a punishment for forgetting about Alan. The Tracy's wold never be the same with out the young blonde.

* * *

><p>So I know its kind of a darker theme then my other fics... But I hope you liked it anyway!<p>

Flowers Used: Names and Meanings!

Bittersweets - Truth, Loyalty

Balm - Compassion, Empathy

Bluebell - Constancy, Humility

Red Carnation - Admiration

Crocus - Happiness

Date-Plum - Resistance

Delphinium - Fun, Big hearted

Edelweiss - Courage

Euphobia - Persistence

Eucalyptus - Protection

Iris - Hope

Snapdragons - Strength

AN: I understand that info on here might not be correct and that his family would be there for him if this really happened. But I was trying for the 'forgotten about until it was too late' type of story. I took this down at first cause of so many comments about that type of thing and how I obviously didn't watch the series. No I haven't watched the series and I don't plan on it. Please no flames ok. I worked hard on this and put a lot of time into it.


End file.
